If Wishes Could Come True
by 0TempusFugit0
Summary: Two girls transfer to Hogwarts and run around like crazy fangirls
1. I Like You

All belongs to JKR except well... The people not in the original HP series. 

(A/N: I was pretty bored one day and as a joke I started writing this. I'm not a good writer and I know I need major improvement and I hope this will help me become better. I hope you enjoy it)

Chapter 1

Draco slammed the door to his dormitory. "What the hell did she think she was doing?" He ran his hand through his perfect hair, mussing it.  
She's crazy! No, psychotic! Yes! Draco paced as he made excuses for Henna's actions. He had told Henna in the strictest of confidence, but she went and told her. What was she thinking? Draco asked himself again.

Draco met Henna when she transferred to Hogwarts this year. They weren't in the same house and Draco certainly didn't seek out her company. It was the other way around. The girl had spunk. She didn't walk anywhere, she bounced. Hell, she bounced right into him before the sorting hat ceremony and introduced herself as his new flirting buddy.

A sudden though suddenly struck him, who else had she told? "BLOODY HELL!"

* * *

She ran through the corridors looking for Henna, "That girl's gonna get it when I find her! Where is she?" She came to a halt when she saw Henna and Ginny giggling in front of the library. Henna was short. 4'8" and pretty. Her hair swung a bit past her shoulders and showed her personality. It wasn't that she had funky colors. Between you and me, I think she'd have funky colored hair if she didn't live with her mother. But, now that shes in England...

"Henna!" she yelled. Startled, both girls turned towards Samira. Henna sighed and said goodbye to Ginny before walking towards Samira. Knowing what was coming, she masked her face with an innocent expression.  
Too upset to care about who over heard, Samira burst out, "What do you think you were doing? You told him I liked him! He must think I'm a complete ninny." Samira started pacing the width of the corridor. "Oh my God, how am I going to face him?"

Henna laughed at her friend's agitation. "You've been obsessed about him forever! So what if he knows, he'll run to you."

Samira looked at Henna incredulously. "Righttt." Samira scoffed. "Obsessed means he'll run the other way." Samira stopped her pacing so she and Henna stood face to face. Of course, due to Henna's height, it was more like face to ... chest? "What if I told Harry and Ron you fancied them? If Draco will run to me, I'm sure those two would do much more." Samira raised a brow.

"That would work," Henna laughed, "if I hadn't told them already."

"Tobah, Henna. We came here as transfer students, not silly fan girls. What am I going to do with you?"

They both laughed and walked to their dorms.

* * *

The next day:

Samira decided that if she saw Draco at all today she would apologize for Henna's behavior. She was still thinking on whether she should tell Draco the truth. It took Henna a lot of guts to tell both Harry and Ron she fancied them, that much Samira knew. Maybe it was time to be a little outgoing. She was in a new country, after all. New country, new beginning, new... Samira?

"Oh," Samira gasped. Too preoccupied in her thoughts, she wasn't watching where she was going and bumped right into, she looked up, ...

Draco Malfoy.

Draco was having the same thoughts as Samira that morning. Why not confess when he saw her? Instead of a casual meeting, she almost ran him over. Wow she's so beautiful and look at me I'm gawking at her like she's a piece of meat, I should just say something rude and walk off. But then she's going to hate me. Merlin, what do I do. Hmm, I'll just wait for her to say something first. Yeah, that's it. Merlin, she's got beautiful eyes.

Samira was so caught up in her own thoughts, she forgot to breathe. Suddenly her knees gave out and Draco caught her before she fell to the ground. Their eyes met, brown to grey. Samira tried to not to blush as she stared into those cold grey eyes She couldn't help it, Draco eyes were intense. Hmm, maybe there is something more to him after all.

Draco finally realized he was holding her by the waist just inches above the ground. He quickly let go and she fell to the floor.

"Owww, my butt," Samira rubbed her bum. "That hurt, why'd you let me go?" Samira asked, annoyed.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to," Draco's cheeks turned red with embarassment.

"Yeah, right!" Samira struggled to stand. "It doesn't matter, it's okay," She said awkwardly.

"Um, yeah, well I guess I'll go" Draco took her hand. When she was on her feet, he turned to walk the other way.

Samira sighed. Hmm, maybe he doesn't really like me. GOD I'm going to kill Henna! Just then, Draco turned back around and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Samira opened her mouth to respond, but he hushed her, placing his long pale fingers on her mouth, then walked away.

'Blimey' Samira thought 'What the hell just happened?'

Draco walked away from Samira, embarrassed yet happy with himself. He just kissed a girl and walked away from her? Merlin,  
Draco, why are you so plank! You prat! Now she's going to think you like her. Well, I do like her, right? Merlin, being nice is hard!

* * *

Samira touched her cheek where Draco just kissed and started to walk to her common room. She gave the password and walked inside still in a daze. The common room was empty except for Henna sitting in her favorite chair next to the window by the fire place.  
She was apparently reading something. "Wow, Henna studying. That's a first," Samira teased.

Henna looked up and smiled. Samira took a seat right next to her, in her favorite chair, and sighed. Henna turned back to her book, "What happened now? Don't tell me your still mad at me." Henna said without looking up from her book. Samira sighed again, "No I'm not mad at you. Well, maybe a little because I was so embarrassed! But I thank you, too." Samira blushed slightly.

Henna finally looked up and stared at her quizzically. "Where did he kiss you?"

Samira almost fell out of her chair and spoke quicky "What kiss?"

"Uh huh. Fine don't tell me. I'll found out from Draco anyway. We are getting rather close, though he can be rude sometimes" Henna grinned wickedly.

Samira sighed " Fine, on my way here I bumped into Draco and he, um...kinda kissed me on the cheek." Samira blushed slightly and turned towards the window. "What does that mean?" Samira thought out loud.

Henna slapped Samira upside her head and yelled, "IT MEANS HE LIKES YOU, YOU DOLT! Can't you see it! Are you that blind, Woman?" Henna tried to calm down and not hit Samira again.

Samira rubbed her head, "Merlin, is this beat-up-Samira day, or something? Henna, how can he like me? I mean, we just transferred to this school and he doesn't even know me"

Henna sighed, "Well, why not talk to him? Stop being so shy and just start talkin' to him. It's not that hard! Look at me I actually told Ron and Harry that I liked them! Now I'm in this big mess because I cant decide who I want." She paused. "Makes me feel a little whore-ish, but I don't know what to do now either."

I still can't believe you'd go do something like that! You've got more guts than me, sis." She gave Henna a small smile. "Drama, drama and more drama. I HATE DRAMA!" Samira saidcurtly and stared at Henna with an murderous look.

"What! Don't look at me like that! I was just tryin' to help, I was getting bored of you talking about Draco all the time so I just gave you a little boost." Henna grinned innocently.

Samira sighed then smiled at Henna. "So, what book are you reading anyway? Or are you studying for once."

Henna closed her book and picked it up for Samira to see the title. " Ha, me study? You know I love reading! Anyways, it's a great book! You should read it" Henna said beaming.

Samira read over the title: HOW TO CHOOSE BETWEEN TWO INCREDIBLE MEN.

It was Samira's turn to hit Henna upside the head.

"Ouch! hey! that hurt!"

"Some things will never change " Samira said smiling.  
Umm. I do have more written, but I'm not sure if I should post more. I guess I'll see after the reviews. I hope you liked it so far. I don't have a beta but I did have some help writing most of this chapter. I had hit a wall and didn't know where to go with it. I would write on and then scratch it out later. Then, a dear friend helped me. She just had this idea and sent it to me and I added it. I'm glad for her ideas and.. well, it really helped me to get as far as I did with it.


	2. No Girl Can Turn Down Chocolate

I own nothing but my own characters. I wish I owned Draco, unfortunately he belongs to J.K. She can do whatever she wants with him. Ugh.. Don't want to think about that. 

AN: I know this is short.. I'm really sorry. More will come when I write more.

Henna ran into Draco a couple of days after the kissing incident. She had been trying to avoid him. She didn't know what to expect and staying away was easier than seeing him and being demolished. Lucky for him they met at the steps of Hogwarts.

"Ehhh, hi," Henna said weakly.

Draco gave a short nod. Even though Henna claimed him her new flirting buddy they became more like friends. Draco could tell her things he couldn't tell his Slytherin mates. Not even Blaise. Blaise and Draco shared a dorm room and found out they had the same views about many things, but even he didn't know about Henna. Or Samira.

"She knows and she likes you, too," Henna said in a rush. "Sorry, mate, but I had to do it. I'm late. I'm late" She started hopping. "I'll see you later. I promise" She gave and wave and dashed off.

'Whew, that was close,' Henna thought. She walked quickly and unknowingly towards two boys she wanted to avoid more than Draco.Henna saw and spoke with Harry and Ron everyday. Even though they both knew her feelings about them, they could all still spend time with eachother. Awkward time. After reading How To Choose Between Two Incredible Men and a lot of thought, she realized the truth behind her feelings for both of them.

"We saw you talking to that git, Malfoy," Ron said. "He didnt threaten you or anything, did he? I've got a great hex Fred and George taught me. Been meaning to try it out on somebody." Ron held out his wand and poked Henna's head. He froze then sighed with relief. Henna didnt notice he'd wacked her. "Henna?"

Henna finally noticed Ron had been talking to her for a while. She was too caught up in her thoughts to notice. "I'm sorry, Ron. No,  
Draco hasnt threatened me. Yet." She looked up at Ron and grinned.  
"I'm playing matchmaker."

Ron looked horrified, "Matchmaker? With Draco? Who would like that little ferret?"

Henna burst out laughing,"If you only knew."

* * *

"God, I can't look at him without blushing," Samira propped her elbows on her knees and dropped her head in her hands. "Its so embarrassing."

"Lord, woman. It was a kiss on the cheek. Get embarrassed when the clothes start coming off," Henna said exasperated. "Tell him you like him and start going out with him already."

How am I supposed to do that?" Samira felt queer just thinking about it. "Eeeee. I already feel nervous." Samira knew Henna's problem was worse than hers. She liked two men and she couldn't pick between the two. Henna also felt bad about it, like there was something wrong with her. Samira knew she wasn't a slut, but she couldn't say anything to Henna that would make her think otherwise. The worst of it was, was that both boys knew. Nothing could be more embarrassing or complicated. Henna took it all in stride. Samira hoped some of Henna's boldness and confidence rubbed off on her.

"Dont worry about that, we'll think of something. Draco won't know what hit him," Henna smirked. "Or maybe, he will.

Henna had to plan this very carefully. It all depended on Samira not chickening out. Luckily, Henna knew the secret of Samira's buried boldness: chocolate. One mini m&m got Samira hyper in the past, and hyper was equivilent to being drunk with her. It wouldn't be hard to get her to consume them. No girl can turn down chocolate.

* * *

HpMaGik: You're not a whore! Dude, seriously... Zeshan likes Henna in the fic. 


	3. The Plan

(A/N: **STOP!** Before you go on reading this, I have an announcement. I went back and changed up the previous chapters, and this one. So go back and read the other two chapters! Especially if you want to know what that mysterious note said.) 

"Are you sure this is going to work? I have been stressing about this all week!"

Henna glanced at Samira, "Have you? I'm glad you haven't had skin problems."

"Ha! Thank Merlin for magic!"

Henna snickered. "Here, eat this." Henna handed Samira a chocolate bar.

Samira grimaced, "This wont help with skin problems, you know!"

"Dont worry, It'll make you feel better! And I made sure it was the special kind you like."

"Mm-mm-mm!" Samira grinned and popped a peice of chocolate in her mouth. "I make too much noise when I eat this kind."

"Thats the point," Henna muttered. Samira was too caught up in the chocolate to hear Henna. Loudly Henna said, "I forgot some stuff in the common room. Stay here, I'll be right back." She dashed down the corridor.

Samira nervously watched from the corner and stuffed a chunk of chocolate in her mouth. She looked down and moaned with pleasure.  
Henna had left another bar. "Yum." She concentrated on the chocolate.

* * *

Draco stepped out of the dungeons and contemplated the odd note he had received earlier that day.

'Draco,

Your kiss left me breathless. I thought I'd return the favor.  
I'll be waiting for you by that old rusty night on the second floor.  
See you soon, ghanda ladka.  
Samira'

Why would she want to meet in the the middle of the hallway? Why was he going to meet her? And what was a ghanda ladka? He decided to go and tell her what was what. Kissing gave her ideas.

"MMMM! So GOOOD!" Draco heard someone groan from the next turn. Who the hell was she with? He was going to kill the bastard! He quickened his step, turned the corner and stopped dead in his tracks. Samira quickly thrust her hands behind her back and kicked something behind her. He heard crinkling foil and looked into her eyes. They were wide and innocent looking. She looked like a child who knew she was caught but was trying to play it off. A blush crept over her cheeks.  
"What is that noise?" Draco demanded.

"Ummm," her voice sounded odd.

* * *

Henna had run to the end of the hall to watch from the corner. Henna rounded the corner and ran into... Ronald Weasley. 'Why? WHY?' Henna thought. 'Why does this have to happen now?' She seperated herself from Ron and before he could say anything she demanded he be quiet and stay put. She turned about and set herself to listening in on Samira and Draco's conversation. She heard Ron mumble something about bossy short people before he moved closer to her to see what had caught her attention so completely.

* * *

Draco didn't know her mouth was full of chocolate. She continued to stare at him. Annoyed she was taking so long to answer and realizing why he decided to meet her, draco felt he should get to the point.  
"Nevermind about that," he thrust the note at her, "What is the meaning of this?"

Samira stared at the note and wished she had some water. The chocolate was thick mush in her mouth. She could see Draco was impatient and tried to talk around the chocolate when he spoke again.  
"What is g- gaandaah lad kah?" Draco looked hard at her. Of course,  
he would make a face if he knew he mucked up at pronouncing two words.  
After all, Malfoys 'were' perfect.

Samira, not being a Malfoy, and therefore, not being perfect, began to choke. As we know, a mouthful of chocolate and laughing dont mix well together. Draco looked pained and disgusted, but he really didn't want to stay longer than he had to. He moved closer to her and tried to rub her back, "Er, are you okay?"

Samira coughed. "Water," she gasped.

"Right, of course. To the kitchens, then," Draco said looking resigned. He was more curious about that note though. Why did he get that reaction out of her? She knew what she wrote and knew he'd have questions about a foreign word. He hated to admit it, but this was getting interesting.

* * *

"What was that about?" Ron whispered in her ear as Draco and Samira left for the kitchen.

Ron's breath sent tingles down Henna's spine. She turned her head to the side so she could see him when she answered. "It was part of my matchmaking plan," She grinned.

"You're joking."

"Nope, and I think this plan really worked. They just needed a chance to really talk. This trip to the kitchens should be it. It's all up to her now." Henna looked back towards the couple. They weren't clearly visible. She turned around and noticed Ron's arms were around her. 'How long was I in his arms?' She wondered.

"You know," Ron said looking at her intently. "I never noticed how bloody short you are." He grasped her waist and lifted her off her feet. Henna squeaked and grabbed Ron's shoulders. "I think I kind of like it." Ron grinned then brushed his mouth over her's.

He pulled back and watched Henna slowly open her eyes. "Why did you do that?" She asked.

"I thought it might help you decide which one guy to continue fancying." Ron put her down. "Walk you back to your common room?"

Henna looked up at Ron and smiled, "I would like that."

They walked side by side in silence for a minute before Henna decided to speak up, "You know, I had already realized which guy I really liked before you kissed me."

"Oh?" Ron asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yup," Henna replied without look at Ron.

"Are you planning on telling me?" Ron asked after 15 seconds had passed in silence.

"Nope. I think I'll wait. It's your pusnishment for kissing me without asking." Henna grinned.

"You can't be serious!" Ron said shocked.

"Oh, look," Henna said brightly. "We're already at the entrance!  
Thank you for walking me, it was really sweet." She turned, gave the password and disappeared inside, leaving a very annoyed Ron in the hall.


	4. Pig Delivers A Greeting Card

Disclaimer: I own no one sniff 

AN: If you have gotten this far, thank you for reading. I hope before you read on, you might have noticed the last chapter had a warning. I added on to the previous chapters, a new scene in chapters 2 and 3. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It is the longest one yet. Thank you!

* * *

Draco tickled the pear and led Samira into the kitchens while she tried to catch her breath. He asked one of the elves to get a glass of water and led her to the benches. They sat. Samira cleared her throat and coughed. She kept hitting her chest. Draco didn't think it helped much. Finally the house elf returned with water. The elf offered it to Samira with a bow. She thanked him as she accepted the glass and took a greatful swallow.

"Mmm," She murmured after her third sip. "I'm really sorry about all this," she told Draco. She suddenly regretted the whole plan, even if it brought her and Draco together. She felt very silly and embarrassed. She sighed; her shoulders slumping. Draco hadn't said anything yet which made it worse. She knew she had to tell him the truth about the letter. She tried to hold back a giggle when she thought of the letter Henna wrote.

Draco watched her. Her hair was straight today and hung loose and shiny midway down her back. Usually it was a wavy or curly cloud. He watched the light play with her long dark hair, bringing out light brown and red highlights. 'Damn.' He was staring at her again. He sneered and shifted his gaze to what was ahead of him. Staring at the pattern of the stone wall wasn't as interesting as her hair, but it was safer.

"I hope you're not mad at her," She said looking up at him.

He continued to stare at the wall.

"Draco?"

Nothing.

She lifted her hand, hesitated, then poked him on the shoulder. "Draco! You aren't mad at Henna, right? It wasn't her fault. It 'was' kind of embarrassing though. I mean, I never thought I'd need someone else to inform the person I liked that I liked him," She frowned. "Did that make sense?" Samira knew she was talking too much, but he wasnt talking at all, and she felt she should explain everything now. It would be easier after it was all out, or so she thought. "And then the chocolate, god that was good, and the letter" She started laughing.

Draco finally looked at her. "Whats so funny?" He demanded. That only made her laugh harder.

"Oh...Nothing." Samira stopped her laughing finally and smiled. Turning away from Draco she stared at the floor trying hard not to think of Draco's wonderful silver-grey eyes.

"No, tell me. I'm not daft. There is something and I demand to know!" Draco's voice had risen and Samira couldn't hold it in anymore. She laughed again.

"S-S-orry..." She finally got out, wiping away a tear from her left eye. "I was just thinking about the letter Henna gave you." She said smiling looking at Draco.

"Oh? Since you mentioned that," Draco said while his eye brows furrowed together he finally said after a couple of seconds. "What is a Gh-aan-Daah..lad-kah?"

"Haha, It means Bad Boy in my language." Samira giggling.

Draco looked at her incredulously. 'Whom did she think she was, calling him a Bad Boy in a language he didn't even know.'

"I know what you're thinking but it wasn't me. Henna wrote it so we could meet." Samira said sighing and moving a piece of ebony black hair behind her ear.

"Henna? I'm going to kill her when I see her. Just wa- " He was cut off mid-sentence when Samira interuppted.

"No! Please, don't. She was trying to help me, sort of. " Samira said sheepishly looking at her hands with interest. 'Might as well let it all out now.' She took a deep breath and Draco turned to her slightly, knowing she was about to say something important.

"She was aggravated with me. I was moping around thinking and talking about," She peeked at him, "about you. Henna wanted me to shut up and finally go up to you and talk, but I just don't have the courage she has! She might be little but she's a feisty one. Look, I'm sorry for all the trouble, but she had good attentions and she was only trying to help and I do like you. I was just afraid to say it before." She inhaled deeply thinking how could he have said all of that in one breath.

Draco eyed her intently and then stood up and walked out of the kitchens.

Samira didn't even dare ask him to stay, she knew he had to think things out. She sat a while, wondering what she should do. 'Courage.' She thought. 'Stupid, stupid courage. If I had courage, Draco wouldn't be upset with us. With me.' Determined, she stood up and proceeded to follow Draco.

Draco walked aimlessy down the hallways and just couldn't get it out of his head. 'Why am I to do? Samira is a very different girl, but then again Henna was a very different girl. I have to kill her! but Why would she like someone like me? ' His thoughts were interrupted by an " Uff" in his chest and a thud on the floor.

After Henna left Ron very annoyed with himself, she hid in a dark corner. Ron walked into the potrait soon after and headed straight to his dorm room. Henna watched Ron walk up the stairs and tiptoed out from the common room to spy on Samira and Draco.

She ran down the hallway trying her best to hide herself from getting caught by Filch. She turned down a hallway and looked back to see if Filch was nearby and ran smack into someone's hard chest. She fell on the floor with stars swooping around her head like in cartoons.

"Well, well, well. Just the person I wanted to see." Came a cold-voice just above her head.

'Damn it! Now I'm screwed!' She groaned out loud while rubbing her head where it collided with his toned chest and quickly smacked on an innocent smile. "Oh, hello, Draco! Fancy meeting you here." She said smiling, still on the floor.

"Cut it, Samira just told me everything." Draco said rolling his eyes down at her.

Henna sighed. "Damn, I'm in trouble aren't I?" Henna said looking up at him, seeing a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Oh, yes. Up you go." He grabbed her wrists and pulled her up with barely any effort, she was very tiny you know, and dragged her all the way to the dungeons into his and Blaise's room. He barged in and threw her on his bed. He began pacing back and forth before her.

"What the bloody hell am I going to do?" Draco said pacing, stopping every now then to glare at Henna who sat on his bed with her knees up to her chin and cowering a bit.

"I-I'm Sorry." Henna finally let out. Draco stopped and looked her while his silver-grey eyes narrowed and he huffed.

"Sorry?" Draco said pacing again.

"Would one of you mind telling me, what the bloody hell a Gryffindor doing in our dorm room?" came a voice from behind them that made Henna jump up and Draco turn a bit to his side.

"Blaise! Didn't know you were in here." Draco stated and started pacing again as Blaise glared at Henna.  
---------

Samira found Draco in time to see him dragging Henna behind him. 'Shit.' She followed behind. It was tough, looking out for Filch and making sure to keep them in sight. She saw him heading for the dungeons. She wouldn't make it quietly. If she made a racket Henna wouldn't stand a chance. She had to think of something quickly. She headed for Gryffindor Tower. Giving the password, she dashed through the portrait hole, took the stairs two at a time, and stopped at Ginny's room. She knocked lightly before letting herself in. Tiptoed to Ginny's bed and shook her shoulder, "Ginny!" She whispered. She shook her shoulder a little harder, "Ginny, I need your help."

"Mmmm." Ginny mumbled. She sat up, rubbed her eyes and squinted at Samira. "What are you doing here?" She asked groggily.

"I need you to make me a greeting card that sings, but doesn't sing." Samira said, getting to the point.

"What are you talking about."

"I'll explain everything while we work," Samira said pulling Ginny out of bed. "I need the card to moan."

"Right, moan."

"Yeah, you know. Like a girl having an orgasm."

That woke Ginny up. "You're joking," she said, her disbelief evident.

Samira shook her head. "Nope."

They headed down to the common room and sat on a couch near the fireplace. Samira explained everything while they worked. "So we have to save Henna."

"You guys are idiots." Ginny laughed. She made the finishing touches. "I wish I could see Ferret Boy's face when he hears this. I'd give anything to be Henna right now."

Samira chuckled. "Done! You know you really have a hand at this. Okay, come on, we need to find an owl." Samira jumped up off the couch, eager to get moving.

Ginny looked down at her clothes. She wasn't able to get dressed or grab her cloak after Samira dragged her out of bed. "Let me get my cloak."

"You can have mine." Samira slipped off her cloak and handed it to Ginny. "Let's go before I realise what I'm doing. Jeeze, what was I thinking? Orgasms...moaning..." She continued to mumble as she walked towards the exit.

Ginny swung the cloak over her shoulders, gathered their things and followed. She was glad she was shaken awake in the middle of the night for this.

"You know," Ginny said, when she caught up with Samira, trying to distract her. "that was a very.. interesting picture you added." She thought of the couple Samira drew inside the card. The couple was on a bed doing the nasty.

"I know I'm not a very good artist, but I thought the fireworks were a nice touch. You 'liked' the fireworks."

They ran up the stairs to the owlery. "Damn, I gotta pee," Samira said starting to hop.

"You always have to pee."

"I know and I have to go real bad." She started humming.

"I think we should use Pig," Ginny said, getting back to business. "Henna will recognize him and the Slytherin gits wont. She'll get the message, right?"

"I hope so," Samira said squatting down. "Wait a little bit more," She mumbled to herself.

"We need you to hurry," Ginny told the owl, petting his head. "I'll have lots of treats when you get back, if you hurry." Pig hooted and zoomed off in a loop. Straightening, he thrust his wings down deep gaining momentum, soaring quickly through the sky. Ginny sighed. "You can pee now."

Samira ran into the castle and down the stairs. "Eek." Her squeak echoed through the staircase.

* * *

Draco stopped his pacing and turned to face Henna. "I've got the perfect solution. I'll leave your punishment up to Blaise."

Blaise looked at Draco then back to Henna. "That sounds interesting."

Henna thought it sounded very interesting too, but not the same way Blaise and Draco did.

"I think we shouldn't give her eggs for two weeks," Blaise was saying.

"What!" Henna yelled. "How did you know I liked eggs?"

"I was watching what Draco was watching for the past two months."

"I wasn't watching her!" Draco blurted out. He stopped and thought about what he just admitted. 'Bloody hell.'

Henna looked at Draco slyly. She was about to say something but thought better of it when she caught the look on Draco's face.

Just then a tapping sounded on the window. All three turned towards the noise. Draco went towards it and saw the little owl buzzing around. He opened the window and Pig zoomed in, flying around in circles. Henna's mouth opened in an o. Blaise caught the annoying creature when it began flying in circles around Henna's head and Draco took the note. Blaise let go and Pig twirled out the window. Draco carefully opened up the card. A loud moan echoed in the quiet room. Draco dropped the card, "What the HELL-!"

Henna's eyes widened and she quickly edged towards the door. Both boys looked at the card as another moan errupted. Holding back a laugh, Henna opened the door enough to slide through and shut it behind her. She ran down the stairs, sputtering. She could still hear the moans coming louder and more frequently. She had to hold back until she got back to the Tower.

Draco and Blaise didn't even notice Henna's departure. They were facinated by the card and the two stick figures moving on the bed with sparks shooting over them on one side. On the other was a message: 'Thank you for the amazing night. I'm still seeing sparks.' It was signed, Female Entertainer. It moaned until the couple came to a climax. Draco picked the card up by the corner, "Do you know who sent this, Henna?" He asked. Not hearing a reply he looked up. He looked at Blaise who shook his head. Neither had heard her leave. Damn. And he hoped he could have gotten her to talk. Blaise looked disappointed too. He wouldn't be able to punish the little Gryffindor tonight, but there was always tomorrow.

* * *

AN: I hope you liked it! Please, tell me what you think and hit the review button. )  



	5. I Need to Get Laid

Disclaimer: I want to own the hotties. 

Sorry for the delay. I know this last chapter was short and I wrote more because of it. I hope you enjoy it. I had this part all written out but isn't working for me today! I had a lot of laughs writing this and wanted to bring it to you as fast as I could so it hasn't been edited. Enjoy!

* * *

As Draco lay in bed, he went over the few things he learned that night. First, if he kept the card open the couple on the bed would start shagging again(in a different position) and the moaning would come with it. Second, the whole castle heard the first round. And third, he had to kill somebody. Those bloody Americans were ruining his life and he didn't know if this Female Entertainer person ruined his reputation or changed it for the better, with the ladies, anyway.  
He rolled over and tried to get some sleep.

Blaise was thinking of Henna and all the little punishments he had in store for her. Finding Draco dragging a Gryff through the Slytherin dungeons wasn't such a bad thing after all. She was short, but he liked her height, and her skin was dark, like she spent most of her time in the sun, and he was getting tired of the pasty white girls around here. Draco did gave him the duty of punishing her any way he chose.He thought of that whip he had stashed at the bottom of his trunk, and black leather and dark green corsets... He mentally shook his head and snapped out of it. It seemed that sex card really got to him. He slept, but his dreams haunted him. He dreamed about dark-skinned girls in dark green corsets and black lace, whips, stiletto heels and tight black leather.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Henna had burst into the Tower ten minutes after her escape, the annoyed Fat Lady's voice followed her complaining about the little brats who wouldn't stay in bed and sleep. She burst into laughter as soon as she was safely inside.

"Would you keep it down!" Samira hissed. "Do you want to wake everyone up?"

Ginny giggled.

"That was so awesome." Henna gasped. "You have to teach me how to make one of those!"

Samira smiled, "First, sit down and tell us what happened!"

They ended up laughing and talking for a couple of hours. Ginny thought they should get some sleep so they walked into their rooms and fell into their beds, exhausted.

"I love these midnight rendezvous," Samira mumbled into her pillow. She slept, dreaming of cold, sometimes twinkling, gray eyes. Draco with his white/blonde hair and slight athletic build haunted her dreams. The way he looked in the kitchens with little light. The way he looked at her and the way she felt when he did.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Henna. Henna, wake up."

Henna moaned and rolled over, moving away from the hand shaking her awake. She was having lovely dreams of fluffy yellow eggs, "Mmm."

"Argh," Said the voice. "You are going to be late if you don't wake up right this minute!"

Henna sighed. She couldn't avoid the voice. "Quit nagging me," she grumbled. She kicked off the blankets, rolled off the bed, and staggered into the bathroom.

Henna dragged herself out of the bathroom after washing herself with soap. She knew she didnt have time to wash her hair. She was rubbing her eyes when she heard Samira say, "Still not awake yet?"

"I thought you already went down." Henna said surprised.

"I decided to wait for you just incase. It took you a while to get out of bed."

"You woke me more than once?"

"A few times," Samira shrugged. "I knew you'd like more sleep so I waited until I took a shower before I tried to wake you up. Here's some coffee." She held out a mug.

Henna took the mug handed to her and took a tentative sip. "Ahh!" The coffee burned her tongue and was very bitter. It helped wake her more than time or the shower.

Samira smirked, "I guess I should have gotten you a latte."

Henna glared at her and took a gulp of the coffee for good measure. She set the mug down on her night stand and picked up her cloak. "Now I have to get this nasty taste out of my mouth!"

"Glad to see you're finally awake. No need to say thank you, you know. I just starved myself to see that you aren't late for class," Samira said, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Get off your lazy ass so we can go down and break our fast!"

"My lazy ass? Excuse me, but it wasn't me who had to be shaken awake 50 times before finally rolling out of bed." Samira got up and put a hand on Henna's back, pushing her out the door. "Let's go before all your precious eggs are gone."

That got Henna moving. The step of her little legs lengthened as she made her way down the stairs and across the common room to the exit. "I forgot all about the eggs!" She wailed.

She found a spot next to Ginny and piled scrambled eggs onto her plate. She picked up her fork and scooped up some eggs, turned her head to catch a joke Samira was telling and caught a sight of Blaise at the Slytherin table. A glimpse of him brought back the events of last night. She found him sinfully attractive. "I need to get laid." She mumbled.

"What? Did you say something, Henna?" Ginny asked

Henna sighed, "I said, I need to get laid."

"What?" Samira practically yelled. "You need to speak up."

"I NEED TO GET LAID!"

Silence. Converstaions halted and heads turned toward Henna. "Damn it," she blushed.

Samira and Ginny's eyes widened. Samira put a hand to her mouth to cover her smile. She tried to smother a laugh. She and Ginny got up and dragged Henna out of the Great Hall.

Blaise was watching her. It seemed he had the perfect means to torture the little Gryffindor. And have fun doing it. Yelling out what she wanted most was the start to the most perfect day. Now he had the rest of the day planning on how to keep it just out of reach.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Oh my God, if I knew that was what you said I would never have let you repeat it," Samira said laughing. They hadn't walked far. Samira led the way to the stairs and up to their dorms to get their school bags. "You shouted it, too!" She gasped. She couldn't say anything more even if she wanted to. She was laughing too hard.

"Oh, shut up already!" Henna said, fighting her own smile. "I should have shouted that you need to get laid, too."

Another gasp. "I can see you doing that! Ha ha ha ha. If they only knew how true it was. Whew." Samira finally calmed down. Ginny was still giggling.

Henna groaned, "That was so embarrassing, though. I just saw him sitting there, and I don't know, it just came out. And now he knows!"

"Who are you talking about?" asked Ginny.

"Who are you talking about?" asked Ginny.

"Errr." Henna couldn't take back what she said and they already knew about Blaise wanting to punish her. That sounded so wicked. She blushed. "Blaise." She mumbled.

"You should know by now to speak clearly, Henna." Ginny grinned. "I would have thought one embarrassment would be enough for one day."

"You obviously don't know Henna." Samira said drolly. She looked at Henna from the corner of her eye. "Henna?" She said slowly. "Are you blushing?" Henna's blush deepened. "Ohmigosh, you are!"

Henna sniffed and widened her step making a gap between her and the other two girls.

"Hey! Wait for us"  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Back in the Great Hall

Blaise told Draco of his plan to torture the poor Gryffindor. He knew his whips would come in handy. "I should have thought of this sooner. That card should have been a clue."

"Henna couldn't have made that card. She was with us the whole time."

"It isn't like you to be this slow, Draco. Didn't you see the smirk her friend sent our way. Those American girls sure are naughty."

"You'll get it later for calling me slow," Draco glared at Blaise.

"Can't wait," Blaise smirked.

Draco ignored him. "Having her as the Female Entertainer makes things interesting." He always knew there was something more about her and now that he knew what it was he wanted to add himself to the picture. Blaise's idea had merit, but he was already taking more cold showers than he liked. He could have any girl, but they weren't her. Damn her. He was going to get her out of his system and move on.

He watched Blaise finish his meal and felt bad for the shorty. She had been a friend to him. She was already sexually frustrated and Blaise was planning a full blown attack that wasn't going to end in sex.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Common, Henna. I didn't even tease you about the blushing thing, I just pointed it out."

Henna lengthened her stride and her chin inched up a notch.

"If her nose goes any higher she won't be able to see where she's going." Ginny whispered to Samira.

Samira snorted.

Henna fumed. "I know I laughed about it, but it was still embarrassing, OKAY?" She sighed. "I don't know why he gets to me." She grumbled.

"We don't know why he gets to you either. Just don't be mad at us" Samira said.

Henna whirled around and glared at her. Samira put her hands up in apology and Henna's eyes narrowed. "You shouldn't be saying anything. You're the same way around Mal-foy." She teased.

Samira acquired a thoughtful pose. One hand rested on a jutting hip and a finger tapped her chin, "You know, I think you may be right."

Ginny laughed. "You know she's right and you shouldn't tease her!"

"I wasn't the only one teasing!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Let's hurry and get to class. If we're late we'll get detention."

"Right."

The girls hurried down the almost deserted hallway. "Since when did you become the voice of reason?" Samira asked Ginny.

"Since you became annoying."

"I am not annoying!"

"Shut up!" Henna kicked Samira.

"Ow."

Ginny snickered.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Samira felt a poke in her side and jerked her head up. She only got a few hours of sleep before she had to get up, get ready and wake Henna. She rubbed her eyes. "Hey, you finally woke up." She looked around. The classroom was empty except for Henna, who was standing next to her.

"Why didn't you wake me earlier?"

Henna looked at her innocently, "I didn't notice you sleeping."

Samira laughed, "Yeah right. That was a nice way to get revenge. I hope you took down the notes." She looked at Henna hopefully.

Henna grinned, "Maybe."

Samira groaned, "Torture." They walked out of the classroom. "I'm hungry. What about you?"

"You really had to ask?"

"Well, I'm going to dump all this off first. Do you want me to take your stuff up, too? You can find Ginny and save me a spot."

Henna handed Samira her bag. Samira walked Henna to the Great Hall before going up to drop off their bags. She hurried down the stairs and out of the common room. She was very hungry and wanted time to eat a normal pace. At the end of the hall she noticed her shoelace was undone, but before she could bend down to tie it a figure hurtled around the corner and into her sending both of them to the floor.

"Why can't you bloody people watch where you're going," she heard a cold voice say.

'Great,' she thought. She ran into Malfoy yet again. She was hungry, tired and now she had a headache for her head had hit the floor hard when they fell.

"I'm afraid 'you' weren't watching where you were going. 'I' didn't barrel into 'you'."

He knew that voice. Malfoy looked to see exactly who was under him. It was 'her.' "Barrel? Malfoys don't barrel."

Samira rolled her eyes. "Obviously one Malfoy does. Can you get off of me, now?"

"I don't think so. I do believe I'm rather comfortable here."

Samira sighed and shifted to get more comfortable. Instead it brought their bodies closer and she felt a hard object against her thigh. 'Omigod,' thought Samira. 'I need to think of a way to get him off.' She felt herself flush and looked away. "Malfoy, you're.. um..."

"What?" Draco asked.

She looked at him. "You're poking me."

Draco smirked and moved closer (if that was possible). "And what do you think?"

"Think?"

"Yeah."

"About what?"

"The conquistador."

"Pft." Is that what he named it? She groaned mentally. They could be here for hours. She was hungry and knew Henna and Ginny were waiting for her. If she took any longer they'd get worried. Just then a light bulb flashed above her head. "I think I'd rather be on top." Samira brought one of her legs behind his back and pushed him closer, "What do you think?"

"Wha-" Draco's cheeks tinged pink. He cleared his throat. "That might not be a bad idea." He rolled with her onto his back so she straddled him. His eyes drooped, "Better?" Her face was flushed and her eyes sparkled. She shifted causing friction between them. He gasped and gripped her waist.

Samira could see her effect on Draco and leaned in close, their lips almost brushing. "That little conqueror wont be conquering tonight, sweetheart," she breathed. She patted his cheek and got to her feet. She stepped back. "See you in the great hall," she said as she walked around the corner.

Draco lay there, stunned. "Holy shit." What had he gotten himself into.

* * *

YAY! Comments please. I want to know what you guys think... if it's okay... going to fast... not fast enough... perfect? 


	6. Message from me, the author!

I know it's been a while and I WROTE SOME MORE! But I added it on to the last chapter. So go back and check it out! I hope you enjoy it.

Tom4ever: Yay! I'm glad you like it and find it funny. I'm writing more, I'm writing more!


End file.
